No More Shinichi
by sonic.last
Summary: What if Ran fall in love with Conan and tell him that she don't love Shinichi anymore? Let's find out! Sorry about some grammar mistakes
1. Shinichi Leaves And Conan Stays

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner**

* * *

Ran stood on the roof of the detective agency staring at the sky. She seen Conan who was running to the place with a huge smile on his face. _"Finally after a full year I could become Kudo Shinichi again. Ran wont have to wait any longer"_

Conan ran into the house looking for Ran, so he could tell her that he would be going back to his mom and dad. He looked around the house and couldn't find her finally he went up on the roof and seen her standing there " Ran-nee-chan?"

"Hi Conan-Kun" She said and turn to look at him. She looked sad and tired then she asked, " Conan-Kun I can tell you anything, right?"

Conan nodded staring at her with his big blue eyes. Ran then put on a broken smile "I don't want Shinichi no more."

Conan eyes widen _"She don't want me any more, but why?" _Conan stood there then asked in a soft voice, " Why don't you want Shinichi-nii-chan anymore?" He asked trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"I don't love him anymore." Ran said as she walked over to the boy and bent down so she could look him in the eye. He looked shock and was just staring at the girl in front of him. Ran move closer to the boy and press her lips against his gently while she pulled him into a deep kiss, Conan eyes was wide and his pupils shook.

Ran pulled away then ran off the roof into her room and locked the door. Conan stood there still recovering from what just happen, once he did he spoke to himself out loud. "She kissed me, but she doesn't know that I'm Shinichi...Wait do that mean she love Edogawa Conan!?"

Conan didn't know what to do now. He knew she locked her door and wasn't gonna open it at all. He felt kind of sick, the only place he knew he could go at this time was the professer house and that is where he went.

Haibara sat in the living room, waiting for a very cheerful boy to rush into the house with a huge smile. Haibara was surprised when the door open slowly and the boy walked in with his head down looking depressed. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand placing the pill in it. "Here Kudo-kun I hope your happy."

"I'm not taking it.." Conan said not looking her eye to eye, he dropped the pill and stepped on it.

"What are you doing Kudo-Kun!?" Haibara hissed "You said you wanted your old body back!"

"I don't want it any more" He said walking into one of the rooms and sitting on the bed.

"I know there something more to it then that." Haibara said staring at him "What happen?"

"I wanted to turn back into my normal form for one reason and now that reason is gone. Ran don't love me anymore and that was the only person who wanted Shinichi to come back, now she hates him and don't want him back. No body want Shinichi back anymore and now I am only Edogawa Conan." Conan said then sigh

"I did a lot of work making that pill and now your gonna pay me back." Haibara said with a smirk

Conan just jumped off the bed and walked toward the door "Later." He out the door and walked back to the detective agency with his head down.

Once Conan was at the place they all was quiet. Conan was reading a book, Kogoro was drinking and Ran was cooking when she was done they start eating at the table. Kogoro finally got annoyed then yelled, " **Why Is It So Quiet?!"**

"Shut up." Conan said coldly and Kogoro grabbed him by his collar

"What you say brat!?" Kogoro said shaking him

"Leave him alone, we been through a lot today" Ran said staring at her father.

"Fine I'll leave him alone" Kogoro said putting the boy down and walking to his room. "I'm going to bed"

"Me too" Conan said walking be hide Kogoro in a slower pace. Conan felt Ran eyes burning through the back of his head which he tried his best to pay no attention. Before he enter Kogoro room he quickly turn around and said before disappearing into the room "Make sure you get plenty of rest, Ran-nee-chan!"

Ran turned around, but the boy was already gone. She stood there staring at the door, there was something different in his voice. His voice was softer and he sounded like he was sad and hurt. Ran stood there then smiled a little she knew he just was trying to make her feel better "_I'm sorry Conan-Kun, I didn't mean to make you upset"_

Conan laid on the floor in Kogoro room, he turned back and forward until he realized that he wasn't going to become comfortable anytime soon. He stopped and just laid there with his hands be hide his head frustrated. "_She kissed me as Conan not Shinichi. Do she know that I'm Shinichi?! No she wouldn't lie to me like that! But she said she doesn't want me anymore!" _Conan shot up sweating having no idea that he just screamed at the top of his lungs. _"She love Conan!" _He said in his head.

Conan who still didn't realized that he had screamed a minute ago was pulled into an tight hug by Ran. Conan who still was in shock sat there until Ran voice snapped him out of it. "Are you alright?, I heard you screamed"

"Oh, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Conan asked her with big Innocent blue eyes

Ran smiled then grabbed the boy hand. Conan knew she wasn't sleeping because when she's asleep it's hard to wake her up, she must of been thinking about him or Shinichi. "Lay down in the bed, Conan-kun"

"What about you?" Conan asked laying on the bed

"I'm not tired." Ran lied _"He's just a child. I'm sure that he will just lay there until he fall asleep" _Ran thought

Suddenly Conan wrapped his arms around Ran neck, Ran was surprised by how strong his grip was. "Ran-nee-chan you need to rest." He said in a soft voice, he knew she was tired. He knew this because he was too, uaually he wasn't be, but today was a different story. He also knew that she was crying because her eyes was kind of red.

Ran stared at the 8 year old boy then smiled and laid down be side him. _"This why I love you Conan-kun, your smart like Shinichi, but nicer and sweeter then he was. You care more then he ever did."_ After only 5 minute they both was asleep.

To Be Continued


	2. After A Few Years

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner**

I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope it isn't to bad. I did this at mid-night and was half asleep..you been warned

* * *

"Conan-Kun where are you!?" Ran yelled walking around the house with a smile on her face. She still did adapt to the new house and always had a hard time finding Conan when she wanted to talk to him.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Conan yelled from the bathroom. He had just got done taking a shower and was holding the towel around his waist. Conan stared at himself in the mirror. _"I'm starting to look like Shinichi again, in 3 more years I will be him. I may have change my body shape by working out some, but I haven't change that much...The only thing that keeping her from knowing that I am Shinichi is my glasses."_ He sigh _"It doesn't seem like she notice anything yet, beside she seen me with out my glasses plenty of times, but she doesn't give me that look that she used to give Shinichi. She just give me that look she start to give Conan that day after she said she doesn't want Shinichi anymore."_

Conan sigh again and walked toward the door. Before he could even open the door Ran bust in and fell on top of half naked boy. Ran blush and stared into his eyes. She place a hand against his cheek and smiled at him

_"Someone gonna come and stop the moment like always, so it will be better if I don't get my hopes up" _Conan thought while staring back into Ran eyes.

"Conan-Kun are you alright?" Ran asked having a hard time trying not to kiss the boy _"He's to young for you" _She told herself repeatedly. She slowly start to lose control of her action as she move closer toward the boy when suddenly...

"**Why Are You Two Laying On The Floor!?"**Out of all the people who could have come it had to be Ayumi. The girl who still had a crush on Conan

Ran shot up immediately after hearing Ayumi yell. Conan got up slowly while keeping a tight grip on his towel, he was kind of annoyed hearing her yell like that. "What are you doing here Ayumi-chan?" Conan said calmly staring at the girl

"Ran-nee-chan let me in" She said blushing while staring at him

"Eh!?" Conan then looked at himself and made a lazy face _"I never got the chance to get dress"_

Mitsuhiko and the other rush toward the door and stopped, Mitsuhiko then yelled "What happen!? I heard you screamed"

Mitsuhiko then notice Conan, once he did. He shield his eyes along with Genta, Haibara just smirk. "Relax, I'm not naked and why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to come to the movies with us." Genta said staring at the boy.

"I'll pass" He said calmly

"You always say that!" Ayumi yelled at him "You never come with us the only time you do come is when there's a case or if Ran-nee-chan come with us. You never go any where without her, you been doing this for 6 years!"

This was true ever since she kissed him, he stayed nearby her and wouldn't leave her side. He didn't even know why he start doing this all of a sudden he just did. He just thought it was because she kissed him or it was because he didn't want her to disappear when he wasn't there. He tried to leave her a good number of times, but every time he seen her whole expressions change from a happy and cheerful face to a sad face with tears running down her cheeks he change his mind. After seeing this he always made up a lie so he could stay with her

Conan looked around the room and notice Ran was gone, he sigh then said to the people standing in front of him "I'm sorry, but I don't want to go and complaining about me and Ran-nee-chen isn't gonna help."

_

Ran sat in her room, she was surprise how easily she got away from everybody. She stared at a picture of her and Conan, it used to be her and Shinichi, but she replaced it a while back. She rubbed her fingers across the photo and smiled. _" why am I in love with someone younger then me? there could be countless reasons, he was always there to save my life, Always there when I was scared, he was always there when I felt alone and he was always there to comfort me."_

Ran laid down on the bed holding the photo against her chest, her black hair was off the bed and touching the floor. _"I don't even know if he love me back, but he still remember when I did kiss him and he never try to go out with any other girls he is around. He knows when I am about to kiss him, but he never try to move or stop me. The only reason why I didn't kiss him again was because someone always came."_

Ran laid there thinking, she remember when she tested his memory. She had told him that she didn't like eating solid food when she was sick, it took her a while to get sick and when she did he gave her some soft rice and that how she knew he didn't forget about the kiss because she told him that lie a day after she did kiss him.

Ram smiled as she start to fall a sleep "What will you get me for Christmas...Conan-Kun?" Ran said and then went into the dream world. Seeing how Christmas was coming up that was a good question.

_

"Why Conan always stay home? He's starting to annoy me...Maybe we could tie him up and force him to come camping with us like the old days" Genta said smiling

"He never would be taken out that easily" Haibara said with her arms folded across her chest

"Well we could just could find his weakness and use it against him" Mitsuhiko said

"That's also impossible, he has no weakness" Haibara said staring at the two boy _"Except for one, his love for Ran-chan is his only weakness"_

"How do you know so much about Conan-Kun?" Hopping that she wasn't stealing her lover right in front of her

"Because he is my best friend." Haibara said entering the movies

"This should be good!" The other three cheered and Haibara just sigh

_

Conan walked around the house, he seen the sleeping Kogoro sleeping on the floor. He wonder if he never put him to sleep while doing a case would he have got the same name from drinking and passing out, seeing how often it happen it wouldn't really be a surprise if it really did happen that way.

Conan peek into Ran room and heard what she said. He smiled sadly and walked into her room making sure he didn't wake her up. He pulled a chair up to her and sat down beside her bed, he took off his glasses and place them on the table be side her bed. Conan stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, he rubbed some of her hair out of her face. His sad smiled stayed on his face and his eyes soften.

He bent over and kissed her forehead, once he did he answer her question " My heart...My heart is the only present you deserve from me...To bad I can't give it to you"

To Be Continued...


	3. Just A Talk

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner**

I did this at mid-night and was half asleep..you been warned

* * *

Ran woke up in her bed, she looked to the side to see Conan sleeping in a chair beside her. She smiled at the boy, he had done this a few times in the past and it seem like he would never stop. She was always happy to see his face in the morning even if he was asleep.

Ran reach out and touch his hand, his eyes open slowly "Ran-nee-chan.." He said in a tired voice

"Conan-kun why do you watch me when I'm asleep?" Ran asked with a warm smile

"I worry about you." He answer while standing on his feet. "Uncle-san is out right now" _"Like always"_

"Where did he go?" Ran asked sitting up in her bed

"I don't know, he said something about not wanting to be around me." He answer her once again, now walking toward the door "Ran-nee-chan your mom called she said she wanted to meet you later."

"Where are you going?" Ran stared at the boy

"Ayumi-Chan and Haibara want me to help them with there Christmas shopping." He answer her while grabbing onto his coat._ "I hope I could find something you would like.I hate leaving you alone."_

_

Ran walked along side the sidewalk. She looked down at her shoes and wonder what her mom could have wanted with her, she knew she wasn't going to get a present until it was Christmas day. Ran walked into a cafe' and sat down waiting for her mother to arrival.

After a little while of waiting her mother Kisaki Eri. She walked over to her daughter and she hugged her then she sat across the table from her. "Ran how are you?"

"Good and you?" Ran smiled at her mom

"Good" Eri answer staring at her daughter

"Well, Conan-kun told me you wanted me, so is there something wrong?" Ran asked with worry eyes.

Eri sigh and then drunk some of the coffee that she had order. "It's about that boy, had he been acting strange?" Eri asked hopping Ran wouldn't over react

"No, he haven't" Ran answer."Did something happen?"

"Well, I been watching him and every time I see him he look lost in thought or depressed." Eri paused then continued "Do you think he's...in love?" Eri asked

Ran eyes widen in shock _"He's in love, but with who?"_

_

Conan walked with the girls around the mall. He already was holding some bags for them and wanted to leave already, meanly because he wanted to be with Ran. "Conan-Kun, we're going into another store come on!" Ayumi yelled with a smiled

Conan was being pulled by the cheerful girl. He didn't even want to go into the place and watch Ayumi and Haibara looked at clothes. He stood there staring at a red shirt.

Conan bent down and grabbed onto a red thread and stared at it. His whole expressions change from a bored look to a sad one_"That's right, she said Shinichi and her connected by a red thread, But now you don't love Shinichi anymore there forth it is broken into two different pieces and replace with another."_ Conan looked around and grabbed a blue thread off the floor and dropped the other one _"This would felt better since Conan's favorite color is blue."_

Conan snapped out of his thoughts feeling someone staring at him he quickly turn around, but saw nothing. Conan stood there staring until Haibara taped his shoulder pulling his attention to her. She smirked then said "Why is the great detective so jumpy?"

"It's nothing." Conan said taking a last look at nothing then walking away with Haibara

_

Conan enter the house exhausted. He laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes slowly, but when he felt a hand on his forehead he open them. "Ran-nee-chan..."

"Conan-kun I got to ask you something" She said nervous and scared. She was remembering what happen before she got home.

Flashback

_Ran watch Conan walk with the other two girls. She was walking far be hide them, but keeping a eye on them so that she didn't lose them. Conan had showed her how to follow people without being notice and now she was using it to follow him. She watched as he got pulled away into a clothing store, she stayed outside and watch the boy as his bored expression turn to a sad one. Ran was shock by the sudden change and start to stare at him and breath heavily. Since she start doing this Conan felt her and turned around, luck for her that a group of people walked by and she just joined there group to get away._

Flashback over

"What is it that you want to ask me?" Conan sat up and stared at Ran

"Well, ummm" Ran start to play with her hair trying to find the words, she had no Idea it would be so hard to ask a sample question.

"Well what?" Conan asked, his eyes looked around the room waiting for her to say something.

"Well, are you in love with any of the girls in your school?" Ran asked. saying it much louder then she wanted to, luck for her nobody was there, but them.

Conan blinked a few times and smiled at Ran. He hid the sadness be hide his mask, he felt like telling her right there that he loved her. He didn't because he wanted her to find somebody that wasn't him, he already told himself that she didn't love Conan. He told himself a lot of times and even force himself to believe that it was true, but he didn't want to lie to her or himself anymore and would start to tell the truth. Conan took a deep breath then answer "No, I'm not in love with any girl in my school or around the area."

Ran hugged the boy and smiled "Good" She whisper and ran off into her room before he could say something.

Ran stood up against the wall peeking out the door at the sleeping Conan. She smiled sad and happy at the same time. "You can't love another girl..Because you hold my heart in your hands"

to be continued...


	4. Conan And Ran's Alone Time

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner**

I did this at mid-night and was half asleep..you been warned

* * *

Ran got up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked around her room and notice a trey with food on it next to her bed. She stared at it, but smile this was a good way to wake up on Christmas morning way better then getting up and having to cook for her dad. She looked at what was on the trey it was toast, eggs and some orange juice. She then notice a note on the trey and grabbed it to read it

_From: Edogawa Conan, morning_

_Good morning Ran-nee-chan. I thought you would like something to eat when you got up. Your dad already left to drink or something, so you wont have to worry about cooking for him and I already ate. I just thought you would like to rest a little longer then you usually do._

Ran smile and ate what the boy had made for her, she was a little surprise that he didn't set the house on fire while using the toaster. She then laid back down and went to sleep.

_

Ran woke up again and yawn while getting up out of her bed. She notice that the trey was gone which meant Conan had came and took it while she was asleep, she also notice a bag on a chair. Ran grabbed the bag and took out a outfit that the boy had brought for her, it was a blue shirt with small straps and pants which was also blue and had a designer on the back pockets which was a star. Ran couldn't help, but gasp when she open a box which held a 24 carat necklace. She stared at it with wide eyes, the necklace held a diamond at the end of it which was also blue. She was so lost in the necklace beauty that she almost forgot about the note that was next to the empty bag. Ran grabbed the note

_From: Edogawa Conan, Christmas present_

_I hope you like the present I got you, if your wondering how did I get the money for this it's sample after solving some cases I only gave your father half the money or less, seeing how he make me pay rent. Well I'm pretty sure that you will get this note by the after noon at least I hope you do...Well I'll see you later._

Ran smiled "Your so sweet, Conan-Kun"

_

Conan walked into the house and throw a bag on the floor after that he dropped down on the sofa. Conan laid there for a second or two feeling a little tired from running around and from making a dual with Kogoro that he would give him 75 % of the money he make off of solving cases for a full year. Kogoro still didn't know that Conan was only paying him 45 % of his money so he only was gonna rise it by 15 %

Conan also made a dual with Eri, it was harder with her then it was with Kogoro. She didn't ask him for money, she didn't want him to clean her house which made it even harder. He was luck that he notice that she had documents and staff with her which gave him a idea, so he told her he would take her place when she didn't feel like going to her cases. After he prove to her that he knew how to be a lawyer or at least a substitute one, they finally came to a arrangement. He knew he would have to do a lot more for the people in the courtroom to accent him, but he would just go through that some other time to, bad that he would have to dual with it for 6 months.

Ayumi was a even harder case, specially after he gave her a friendship ring. She always wanted him to be her boyfriend and she broke down, he had to comfort her. This was where he had just came from and wasn't to happy about what he did to make her stop crying and let them just be friends. He did this all just so he and Ran could have the day alone, he had made plans for them and wasn't gonna change them.

"Conan-Kun.." Ran said coming from her room with the outfit he had her brought on and the necklace around her neck, the diamond was in the middle of her chest shining. Conan didn't answer her which scared her a little, but she calm down then walked over to where the boy was laying. She looked at him and realized that he was asleep, she smiled then rubbed his hair. "You could rest for a while Conan-Kun"

Ran walked over to the bag that was on the floor, she open it and grabbed the papers. She looked at the hand writing and knew it was some kind of arrangement, she start reading it and wonder why Conan would do those things. Once she got to the it clearly stated

_I Edogawa Conan would do all that was stated in this paper in order to have the full day alone with Mouri Ran. If I do not do what was stated in this paper I will leave japan or move out of Mouri Kogoro's house._

Ran smiled then looked at the sleeping boy "You did all this just so you could have the day alone with me, I love you so much Conan-Kun." She said to the sleeping boy.

_

Conan woke up a hour later, he felt arms around his neck and realized that he was in a sitting position."Conan-Kun your a wake"

Conan finally realized that he was in Ran arms and blush "Oh, yeah"

Ran released the boy and watch him get up. He turn to look at Ran who smiled when he blushed, his eye travel from her face to her lower body, he quickly shook his head and looked her back in the eye. "So what's next? I already know that we are alone for the full day" Ran said still smiling

Conan rubbed the back of his head then answer "We're going ice skating, then gonna have dinner at a restaurant and after that we are going to see a movie"

"That sounds great, I'll go get my coat." Ran ran off into her room, she was so happy just because she could finally be alone with him

Conan stood there waiting for her _"I may not be able to give you my heart, but I could at least make you happy"_Conan thought while waiting for Ran. Ran came back from her room and was about to ask him something when he held out a bouquet of flowers which was mainly roses. "I wanted to give you those when you woke up, but I had to go make a dual with some people"

Ran smiled and hugged the boy, she did it kind of fast because she knew if she stayed close to him that she would start kissing him. She really wanted to, but didn't know if he did and that what stopped her from doing it.

Conan grabbed onto Ran hand and walked her to where they was gonna skate at, there wasn't no one there which was a surprise. After the two got there skates, Conan slid onto the ice. He grabbed onto Ran's hand pulling her onto the ice slowly. His grip on her hand was tight, but gentle at the same time. Ran allowed the boy to pull her onto the ice and once she was there he released her hand, he took off going around in circles slowly while he watch Ran.

Ran move around the ice as well, she had her hands be hide her back holding them together. She made a figure 8 and had a smile on her face which meant she was enjoying herself. after a while Conan found himself paying more attention to her then himself._ "She looks like a angel on ice" _He looked at the necklace that was around her neck and smile sadly._ "That thing just make you look more beautiful. I want you, but you need someone your age...physical" _He thought, then he crash into the wall and fell onto his back.

Ran went over to him and bent down. "Conan-Kun are you already?"

"Yeah just dizzy and I think it's time for us to leave." Conan said while getting to his feet and getting off the ice. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah" Ran smiled at Conan who smile back.

They both took off there skates and start to walk again, Ran was walking be hide Conan smiling. The day was going by good so far which made Ran happy, when they enter the restaurant a man took there coats and show them to there table after saying that they will be with them in a minute. Conan sat across from Ran with his hand place against his cheek and his glasses in his other hand, he turn them back and forward checking to she Ran's reaction. She didn't say nothing about it and smile at him, she even took his glasses from him and put them on.

"So, how do I look with glasses Conan-Kun?" Ran said with a smile and laugh a little when he blush.

"You look..very nice...can I have them back?" Conan asked still blushing and waiting for Ran to hand him his glasses. Once she did he put them back on then smiled at her.

One of the female waiters looked over at the two of them, the first thing she notice was the necklace around Ran's neck and the diamond at the end of it. She looked at the boy who she was with and then walked over to the two. "Hello, sorry for the wait so what would you like?"

Conan and Ran told the lady what they would like and she left, but shortly came back. "Are you the famous detective Edogawa Conan?"

Ran looked at the lady then cross her fingers, hopping that the lady didn't want him to help her with something. Conan looked at the lady and smiled "Yes, I am Edogawa Conan"

The lady start to jump up and down then she hugged him which made Ran mad. "See guys I told you he was the detective" She yelled then the other girls came asking him questions.

"I'm sorry ladies, but today I'm just trying to have a normal day with my friend here. I'll come back tomorrow and answer all your questions, but for now can you leave us be?" Conan asked with a soft smile, the girls nodded then looked at Ran after leaving them alone.

A little while later there food came and they ate it. once the two was done, Conan paid for there metals and they took there leave. they walked to the movies and got into line. "There sure am a lot of people" Conan said.

"I know, luck for us that they didn't notice you" Ran said joking.

Suddenly all the people start pushing and rushing toward someone, luck for Conan it wasn't him. Ran's chest was push against Conan's which made her blush, she looked up and her eyes lock with his. _"No Ran don't kiss him, just clam down" _She thought.

Ran eyes widen when she felt something soft press against her lips, it was sweet, gentle and even warm the kiss was deep too. It took her a while to realize what was going on and who was doing it, she found out who the person was and was surprised._"Conan-Kun!"_

To Be Continued

* * *

This was gonna be two chapters, but I made it one. Anyway please review..It may be some mistakes in there, my computer start messing up and I got mad, but force myself to finish it. I had to start over from the middle so yeah

Wait! I just realized something, I did all of the chapters at mid-night and was half asleep. So that mean I only could write when I'm sleepy!


	5. I Have To Tell Her

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner**

I wasn't half a sleep this time and I'm not sure if it's some good. So yea, please review after you read it.

* * *

_"Conan-kun!" _Ran yelled in her head.

Conan slowly moved away from her with soft eye. He stayed like that for a second or two, but then his eyes widen in shock. He finally realized what he just did. _"No!"_

Ran stared at the boy and then she slowly start to move toward him, suddenly he took off running. Everybody now was staring at Ran and stopped her from running after him, by asking her questions about there relationship and blocking the exit. Most of the girls was just trying to make sure she didn't go after him because they liked him.

Conan busted into the house panting. He fell forward, grabbing onto the sofa so that he wouldn't lose his balances. Conan finally stood up and punched the wall, then screamed. "How am I suppose to help her find someone her age, if I can't even control myself!?"

He slapped his hands into his cheeks then ran them through his hair frustrated. He start to pace back and forth, he couldn't even think straight. He had been having the same problem as Ran, but he thought he had it under control. He was wrong for some reason he wasn't able to stop it this time. Was it because how beautiful she was? Was it because how close he was to her? No, it was because he love her and couldn't hide it anymore.

_"I love her..." _He thought now laying down on the sofa. _"..But I can't be with her because our age. I have to tell her how I feel, I can't keep hiding it until I break down. If that happen I won't know how to act anymore...I'll tell her, I got to" _Conan sat there for a minute or two then he remember that he ran off without saying a word. _"Crap!" _He shot up and ran out the open.

_

"Yes I know him! No I don't know that! That's none of your business!" Ran yelled trying to get out the crowd of Conan's fans. They wasn't really making it easy for her. Ran finally started to get anger then she felt someone grab her hand. She was about to scream when a hand cover her mouth, she heard the noise from the crowd fading until it was no more. Once they was away from the crowd, Ran quickly elbow the guy in the stomach and then quickly punched him in the face.

The man feel back into the side of a building. Ran stood there then she seen glasses flying in the air, they landed in front of her and she pick them up. She stare at them for a second then looked at the man who was against the wall, she bent down to look at the guy. "You sure do hit hard" He said smiling a little.

"Conan-kun!" Ran yelled, staring at him. He was holding onto his stomach and sweating some, his breath was visible since it was cold. "Why did you grab me like that!?" She asked him

"If I would have just came to get you, we still was have been trap there." He stood up, using the wall to make sure he didn't fall. He still did recover from Ran's powerful attack.

"I'm sorry Conan-kun! I didn't mean to hurt you." Ran tried to help him, but he push her away. She stared at him wondering why he wouldn't let her help him.

"I got to tell you something Ran-nee-chan" Conan said pushing himself off the wall, he took his glasses from Ran and she just stared at him. Conan took a deep breath, he open his mouth then shut it. His voice got caught in his throat and he had a hard time letting it go. "Ran, I-I love you!" He yelled.

Ran eyes widen then she hugged him tightly. She pulled away so she could look him eye to eye then she said, "I love you too, Conan-Kun!"

Conan was happy, but he was ten years younger then her and knew people would talk about them in the future. "What about our age? I'm ten years younger then you."

"Age doesn't matter in love, Conan-Kun." She smiled at him. By now Conan fans had found them and was surrounding them.

Conan looked at them with a annoyed face then back at Ran. He stared into her blue eyes and she stared back into his. "You wouldn't mind if..?" He whisper, but was cut off by Ran.

"No, I wouldn't" She whisper back to him.

Conan grabbed onto her chin and push her head up a little. Everybody in the crowd was screaming. Conan then kissed Ran in front of his loving fans, some screamed and most of the girl fainted. Ran wrapped her arms around his neck and he held into her waist. When they finally pulled away from each other and they both smile. "I love you, Mouri Ran" Conan said softly.

"I love you too, Edogawa Conan" Ran said back with a smile and then they both walk home.

End


	6. Epilogue

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner**

I wasn't half a sleep this time. this was random and I thought it would be funny so yea.

* * *

Conan woke up laying in Ran's bed. She was beside him still asleep, he smiled then ran his hands through her hair which woke her up. "We should get up, if uncle come he's gonna freak out" Conan said with a smile.

They both got up then Ran looked at Conan. "You want to take a shower together?" She asked with a smirk.

Conan's face turn red and Ran laugh at him, she kissed his forehead then went to take a shower. After she was done Conan took one and got dress. Ran put on the necklace he had got her and smiled at him.

Kogoro walked in the door follow by Eri and the Detective boy. Kogoro held the newspaper in his hand covering his face, he then put it down on the table and looked up at Conan. "So that's why you wanted a day alone with Ran."

Conan stared at him and blinked twice. He looked at Ran for a answer, but she didn't have one. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. It's on the front page of the newspaper, it's even in color!" Genta yelled.

"Stop yelling, can't you guys see that he didn't even see it yet?" Haibara said with a smirk on her face.

"Great she have that smirk on her face which means it's something I didn't want anybody to know." Conan said then made a annoyed face

"Just show him it." Ayumi yelled with a smile.

Kogoro turn the newspaper around and there it was. A picture of Conan and Ran kissing, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. Conan and Ran both blushed deep red.

"Genta was right! You do like older women and you lied about it all those years!" Mitsuhiko said with a huge smile.

"No It's nothing like that!" Conan yelled then seen Ran looking at him with a mad look on her face. "No Ran It's umm..I suck at explaining things."

"So you wouldn't care if I kissed Ran-nee-chan right now!?" Mitsuhiko yelled.

Conan quickly wrapped his arms around Ran's lower body then he yelled at Mitsuhiko "You wont touch her!"

"I bet that was the kid's first kiss." Eri said laughing.

"No it wasn't" Conan said with his arms folded across his chest. "I was 8 when I got my first kiss on the lips."

"What!" Eri hopped up.

"Who did it?" Genta asked.

_"Crap, I got to make up a lie and quick" _He thought "It was Haibara!" he yelled

They all looked at Haibara who stared at Conan "It was a game of dare or dare and I had to do that." Conan lied _"That wasn't really my first kiss, but I'll let them believe that it was. It happen completely different and it wasn't really a kiss, just CPR."_

"Oh yeah, how many girls did you kiss!?" Kogoro asked.

"three." Conan answer then cover his mouth. "Dam it I really need to shut up!"

"So it's Ran and Ai-chan, but who was the other one?" Eri asked.

"It was me" Ayumi said. "He did it yesterday "

Ran looked at Conan and then he yelled "She wouldn't stop crying and I needed to comfort! I only love you Ran"

"I love you too and just remember that your my Conan-kun." She smiled.

"I will even if I do have to run from your father every time I kiss you." He smiled then kissed her and pulled her into his room while Kogoro knocked on the door.

End.

* * *

I guess it's time to write "The Detective and Witch" over


End file.
